Somebunny To Love
by DemonStripper
Summary: Each Easter Sunday brought about two new things: clever lies and claims of sickness to excuse the young nobleman from his obligatory church attendance on the holy holiday. But this year, the only thing that is new is the very special gift that Ciel presents to his loyal butler.


**Sorry this is so late here! I managed to post it on time on Ao3, but wasn't letting me post from my phone's desktop version for some reason... Oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
**

**(The name is inspired by an article's title about the newest Bitter Rabbits!)**

* * *

For the Earl Phantomhive, Easter Sunday was a dreaded day. As a nobleman, he was expected to attend mass, something he had narrowly avoided for quite sometime now. He was excused from church the first Easter after the formation of his demonic covenant with the excuse that he was still recovering, which was not entirely false, but now, his lies were growing more and more ridiculous by the year. After all, how many excuses can you make after the eighth year in a row missed? Last year, he had come down with influenza, the year before he was to leave the country for business matters. This year, he was considering foregoing attendance without a single word. "Sebastian... I need a new fib to get me out of this nonsense. I've managed to talk Lady Elizabeth out of coming over today by telling her that I am ill, but how am I to approach this when questioned by another noble later on?" Truth be told, he had a very special reason for skipping the church's Easter sermon this year. Not only did he have no desire to attend in the first place-honestly, what use did he have for prayer when he was fucking a demon? But he had something far more important to do this day. After all, this holiday was well known for rabbits. "My lord, I must say, I am impressed by your stubborness and repulsion to your own religion. Rather than caving to society's expectations, you deny them with blatant excuses and pretty lies, all to escape from prayers and sermons. Who would have thought it would be you who was so unwilling to comply with your queen's demands."

The cheshire cat grin curling the devil's lips made Ciel scoff. With such a sly lilt to his deep and naturally alluring baritone, he began to wonder if he genuinely wanted to do this for Sebastian. Disgracing himself as no one from a noble bloodline should, showing his soft underside to a demon no less, simply to be mocked? Perhaps he should retrieve his riding crop from the stables and find a better use for his evening. Would that ivory skin blush rose when kissed by the smooth rectangular leather, the marks' bright shade complimenting garnet eyes and a slick tongue? "You, a demon, speak of religion as if it is something I should cherish, but tell me, when did god ever save me? These services are for nothing more than show, much like balls and business galas. Others want to better themselves, looking good in the face of society lest someone call them out on their lack of faith. Luckily for me, they are too afraid of the Phantomhive name to dare speak word of my absence, so any false words shall please them." With a smirk far too devious for such an angelic appearance, Ciel propped his chin against his knuckles, tapping at the cherry wood desk with his free hand. He'd consumed his breakfast an hour ago while his servants decorated eggs in the kitchens. It was a tradition they enjoyed and it kept them from their usual mischief if only for a couple of hours. Which in turn gave Sebastian the opportunity to finish his chores without distractions while the little minx upstairs plotted-what exactly he planned to do had yet to be discovered by the butler. If his impish expression was any indication, he would find out sooner rather than later. "Besides," The earl continued with confidence, "Church is an expectation of her majesty, not a requirement. But tell me, Sebastian... If you were to attend with me someday, would it make your skin burn? I've always been rather curious about it. If you believe I should join the rest of the aristocracy in their faux holiness, I suppose I could try, but only if you were to join me." The look of outright disdain and disgust was all he needed to prove his point and send him into a fit of chuckles. "I am unsure. But with all due respect, young master, I think it best that I refrain from gracing holy prefectures with my prescence just in case your theory proves to be true. Mortals are far from saints, but such buildings were crafted by the pure and purged of evil spirits upon their completion. There are still lingering traces of sage that I would prefer not to come into contact with if it's all the same to you."

A haunty nod punctuated the slight statuted human's following words, "Then watch your tongue or we shall test it at Christmas. I will leave it up to you to write explaining my situation and why I will not be in attendance this year either. It's a bloody nuisance to do this every year, you think they would eventually get the message..." With the quirk of a midnight brow, Sebastian leveled his master with a calm but beguiled stare. Such a fiery thing he was to be so tiny and frail. It was as if the faintest breeze could blow him over, yet he moved forward like the world was his to conquer and rule. Perhaps with more time, he would become the sole human to lead all others; to Sebastian, his young lord was already his king. "My, my, short tempered as ever I see, my lord. Very well, it shall be done. It has been a few years since you have had a virus on this particular holiday. It should be easy enough for them to believe, what with you being so susceptible to illness. If you would excuse me, my lord, I will send word immediately." Shooting a warning glare at his butler's taunt, the heir waved dismissively, remaining stiff in posture until the mahogany door clicked shut in wake of Sebastian's departure. In solitude once again, a devious grin bled into his blank expression. Standing with his chin held high and a devilish glint in his single cerulean orb, Ciel slipped from his office and down the hallway, approaching his bedroom with a sprawling vine of lechery coiling around his heart, one born from years of sharing and indulging in his demon's lust. With the door closing behind him and his gaze falling to the locked drawer of his armoire, Ciel reached into his coat pocket to gather a small golden key. Snickering quietly, he knelt to unlock it and pulled forth its contents, running uncalloused hands across the cool, sleek fabric. Let the game commence.

When an hour had passed, Sebastian returned to his master's study. "My lord, might I come in? I have come to ask if there is any particular sweet you would prefer with your afternoon tea?" Knocking thrice, he patiently awaited a response, only to come up short of one. How odd. He was usually greeted with a disinterested hum at the very least. Upon closer inspection, he found that he sensed no traces of his contractor's prescence. How troublesome it would be if he were kidnapped again just as he had been multiple times in the early days of their hellish union... But he felt no distress on the boy's part and the air was still heady with his fragrance, spiced with arousal and sweet with seduction. Ciel's heartbeat, while not reverberating from the other side of the door he was nearest, was beating steadily from the largest room at the other end of the hall, assuring him that his prickly little charge was still safe and residing within the manor. "Young master, do you ever stay put?" The demon sighed to himself, searching out said boy with thoughts of a special dinner brewing in his mind. He'd only managed to raise a white gloved fist when he heard the demure, satirizing call of his master's clement voice. "Come in, Sebastian~." Whatever Sebastian expected to witness upon turning the gold-gilded knob, this was not it-for a moment he considered the possibility that his eyes were betraying him.

Fetchingly draped across the pristine white comforter adorned bed, was the afromented master. Long, silken legs stretched across half the length of the king mattress, swathed in opaque, ebony stockings, rising to mid-thigh and stopping with the elegant tie of a satin bow-the same dark shade as the fabric hugging his delicately curved calves. Ruby eyes took on an iridescent sheen of raspberry, shimmering like diamonds beneath the first rays of morning sunlight, greedily drinking in the delicious sight so proudly offered to him. What a beautiful creature he was... Bare, milky thighs were stained by thin, navy and silver garters hewn from lace, their matching belt visible inches above a faux leather thong of sable, perfectly clinging to the plump globes of that tight little ass. A corset of the same material revealed the narrow curvature of his waist, coming to a halt below blushing nipples and laced together in a surprisingly neat fashion by midnight blue ribbons. A shiny, black choker was securely fastened around the boy's pale throat, a small carrot charm dangling cutely from a miniscule ringlet. The orange replica of the vegetable was effortlessly explained by the furry grey ears sitting playfully atop the little minx's head, their tips flopping forward when he craned his neck to peek over his shoulder at his dumbfounded demon with a sultry smile. Whilst all of his young master's creamy skin, fair and unblemished save for the scarred brand upon his back, was tantalizing and mouthwatering in every sense of the word, his attention was drawn to the fluffy white tail perched perfectly betwixt those perky cheeks and held in place by a hidden plug of cold silver. Breathless, he looked to Ciel's face with his mouth slightly agape and eyes glowing with unadulterated affection. His young master, his precious, clever, mesmerizing young master, had gone to all of this trouble for him? "I see you've finally decided to join me, Sebastian. So... What do you think~? Do you want to play?"

Mouth dry and hands twitching, trembling faintly, with the dire desire to touch; to hold and grasp those velvety soft hips, to lay his kisses and inflict his bites on the svelte shoulders pushed back in confidence, and feel that hot heat devour him whole, sucking him in lecherously whilst Sebastian sinks his claws and fangs into his prey as if he were a fox on the prowl-revelling in the taste of his hunt's reward. A growl left his throat unbidden, inhuman and unnatural, terrifyingly so to any other of this world but filled with dark, depraved promises and unspoken licentious words to the mortal lustfully sprawled in the bed they'd debauched countless times with all manners of sin. "Need you ask, pet? I am positive you knew the answer to that before I so much as stepped foot within this particular room. Or is it feasible that you knew before that? When you chose these salacious garmets... When you first slid your fingers over the sleek fabric your stockings are weaved from... I do wonder how you came to possess such things without my knowledge, though I know better than to question you on it." Slinking forward with a grin more fitting to a beast than a man, cotton gloves were pulled from their cling with a clench of teeth, carelessly discarded on the edge of the nightstand where Ciel's silky eyepatch rested for the evening. Slender fingers with nails of the deepest ebony graced the first of many places they would travel this day: Ciel's ankle. Coiling around the ridges of bone as a shadow curled possessively around a flower at nightfall, his digits fanned out and dragged upwards, stroking and petting the lengthy legs through thin fabric from heel to thigh, revering each touch as if it were the last time he would be given the honor to worshipp his lord's body this way. Both were well-aware that this was far from the final time, however.

"To do something such as this, my lord... You indulge me so... It pleases me greatly to see you this way, though I sometimes question what I have done to turn you into the wanton little imp you are now... You truly have turned yourself into your own product though, haven't you, my lord? Who knew you would be so proud of your work as to make yourself Bitter Rabbit." Leaning forward, Sebastian found himself lips to ear, purring against Ciel's nape with a wisp of warm breath. The boy shivered pleasantly and shifted his weight to his left knee, lining up his partially bare rear with the demon's clothed, yet straining, erection, he pressed against it, treating him to a show of what would soon be his to claim. Groaning in his state of sexual frustration, blunt nails bared down and formed crescents in the bluenette's hips, marring the outline of bone with pink half moons when Sebastian pressed saliva dampened lips to the curve of his throat. Nipping at the fluttering pulse beneath his teetn, the immortal slipped from the raincoat weighing him down. Rapacious palms fell away from the smaller form beneath him, hastily and roughly untucking his pressed button-up before ridding himself of both disturbances blocking his chest from his lover's view. His trousers swiftly following, forming a rumbled mass of clothing at the foot of the bed, the sleeve of his coat dragging the bed without any notice from the pair above. "You deserve a bit of a prize every now and again for a job well done, do you not? It has been a trying month for us, why not make up for that misery with a little more... Pleasure?"

Ciel made an attempt to flip over, to lie on his back and gaze upon the finest specimen he has ever come to know with vision unhidden by pillows and sheets, but was forced to remain as he was by a hand pressing down on his lower back; pinning him in place was a simple feat for the dark angel. "Indeed, there is no better way to compensate our rough weeks, especially in the occassion of a holiday. I should think each human celebrates differently though. Nevertheless, it is truly a shame to remove these endearing accessories, they do flatter your form, but I'm afraid they're getting in the way." Ciel chuckled at the statement, wiggling his hips in a motion the devil found oddly transfixing. As if he, a Phantomhive, would make a mistake so horrible when planning something so important. Despite his inability to twist beneath the firm hold he was captured in, the slate-haired male did glimpse over his shoulder, catching one half of the handsome face he often pressed his lips to in his line of sight before settling his gaze back onto the exquisitely carved headboard. Over the years, it had gained quite a few scratches and cracks it used to lack, but it only gave the wooden sculpture character and a left behind a memento of his and Sebastian's many nights shared. "Only one piece must be fully removed if you would prefer that the rest stay. Look carefully." Reaching down, he tugged the form-fitting thong from his behind, bearing supple skin and a cloud-white tail for his demon's enjoyment and his own, encouraging Sebastian to continue pushing the strip of fabric down his legs until it fell free of his hold.

Upon closer inspection, Sebastian caught a glint of silver from beneath the mass of white fur, a tiny, otherwise unnoticeable, hook residing there, giving the option to connect it to a threaded hole in his low-riding garter belt. The same effect without sacrificing fulfillment for the enthralling view; quite a thoughtful add-on from its designer, or his master if he'd specifically requested that peculiar feature. "My, how clever. It would be a transgression to not put it to good use, wouldn't you say?" The bullet shaped head was pushed deeper into the boy's pink and twitching hole, drawing a moan when the tip grazed his prostate; too short to stimulate it fully, just long enough to tease the sensitive nerves. Flickers of light flashed before Ciel's eyes when the action was repeated in a sense not unlike deja-vuu, embers of a simmering flame igniting in the flat belly and chest of the bunny-dressed boy. "Ah... Sebastian, more..." The earl simpered, slinking deeper into the bed's thick coverlet with hips raised high and arms tucked neatly beneath his heaving chest, breath caught by the impending excitement of being mounted by his wanton demon, taken without hesitation and dominated by the sheer power and black magic Sebastian exuded with every exhale.

"But, my little bunny, I'm afraid this won't go in any further as it is rather short. Howbeit, if there were something larger, I would be able to properly and promptly satiate your ravenous desires," The man with locks of obsidian crooned affectionately, twisting the tauk with a sinister smirk, widening with the gleam of pearly fangs when the lithe being whined pathetically. Entranced, he bent at the waist to nuzzle the snowy fluff, causing it to vibrate with a withheld roar and his mouth to grace the lovely skin making up the expanse of his ass. "There is nothing I can do unless you have something else in mind that I could use?"

"Your cock," Ciel muttered with a whine, drawing a chortle from Sebastian. The words, while exactly what he wanted to hear, were whispered so quietly. He would make him speak up, scream the very words so loudly that all of estate's occupants residing downstairs would hear his calls, his cries and moans so loud that he sounded as if he truly were a rabbit in heat; yelping and whimpering for his mate's hold. He would make his lover sing those melodies he loved so much, sweet and raspy voice echoing euphoric crescendos to the pulsating rhythm of his lover's rapidly jerking hips. "Did you say something or was it a mere gust of wind from the grounds outside?"

"I said I want your cock..." Hardly a smidge more audible than his previous drawl... Sebastian sighed, languidly pulling the plug from the boy's clenching hole to clasp onto the place crafted for it on the lacy garter belt. Said male whimpered and rutted against the Egyptian cotton he rested upon, bearing his teeth as he shoved his backside into the lingering hand. The unholy being did nothing more than curl his fingers around the blessedly plump behind. "What was that? You must speak louder, my lord, or I cannot hear your whispered desires." Breaking from his demure persona, if only for one sentence, Ciel grumbled irritably, desperation heady in his voice along with an unspoken command, "Your cock! I said I want your cock! Now hurry up and fuck me like you've been longing to do since you crossed the threshold into my room! I've already prepared myself and placed lube on the nightstand." Turning to the aforementioned piece of furniture, Sebastian gathered the vial of marshmallow scented lubrication, lathering it generously upon his hand and digits before curling his fingers around his darkened arousal, cherry in shade and proudly flaunting its exaggerated length. Spreading the slick, sickly sweet oil across his erection, he thrust into the firm grip of his left palm. A guttural groan slipped unbidden through his lips, eyes smoldering pits of hellfire and fangs hungrily digging into his bottom lip when he guided his throbbing prick to nudge betwixt Ciel's pale and welcoming cheeks, sinking into that snug channel with a single buck of strong hips.

Now fully sheathed in that sweltering heat, Sebastian revelled in the wickedly lewd sound his beloved made. Ciel's joy and rapture were conveyed in every melody sang from his saliva-dampened lips to the slow and steady beat of his demon's thrusts. "Ah, my lovely young master... You cling to me so tightly, pulling me in deeper to fill you fully. So fucking perfect, my darling bunny..." Through muddled groans, Sebastian growled his praises, clutching his smaller partner's hips with pampering touches. His sinful lips parted to splay pecks of the utmost adoration across the range of an arching back, mapping out the vague outline of the mortal's spine with teeth and tongue, sucking mementos of his lust onto pearlescent flesh and biting it plum to prove his claim; scattering constellations of lovebites and gardens of kisses amongst his shoulders and ribs. He took great care to lather the scarred mark of the beast with extra affection to make up for that which was stolen from the boy in the days when he had been no more than a tortured child.

While excitement ran rampant through Sebastian's form, leaving him trembling with a yearning to relentlessly ram his dick into the eager earl before him until the break of dawn, he knew he had to be careful not to break him despite his joy. Ciel was the first human Sebastian had truly cared to keep safe, even from himself. The demon had fucked before, countless faces of women and men alike blurring into an endless slew of meaningless romps beneath the sheets in the centuries in which he'd lived; Ciel was wrong to assume that's what he wanted when arriving at his chambers-for this was passion, not a means of passing through a monotonous eternity.

The sea's tides, while roaming far from the manor and the land in which it was built upon, could crash over them without either taking notice. The stars could fall and sprinkle the ground with their essence, a thousand fires could eat apart the very floorboards the bed rested atop, turning everything they knew to a million ashes and piles of rubble, but all of it would be drowned out by the beckoning call of their bond. The image of florid cheeks, glowing with sweat and tears, hair-formed halos, and writhing limbs tangled in an endless tango of movement was be the sole photograph burning itself into their irises; the encompassing feeling of taking and being taken, swathed in a comforting heat and pounded onto the edge of rhapsody, lava flooding veins in scorching blazes of temptation and impulse. Delectable cries of bliss echoed in symphony with animalistic grunts and moans, raspy and strained in the peak of their shared connection.

Black locks cascaded and shone like raven plumes onto Ciel's shoulders, shaking with every thrust and slap of skin against skin. Moon-kissed arms came to wrap around his own, flipping him to lay on his back with his legs still spread wide. Sebastian's pre-cum weeping prick was stuffed back into the warm, convulsing channel immediately after their position was changed, jerking his hips with a newfound determination to make his lover cum before him. It was all part of their little "game" after all. "Sebastian~! Fucking hell! So close... Gah..." Forcing out the words through muted screams and stuttering moans, Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler's neck, latching onto him in a show of his own sentiments and endearment. It was one thing to allow him full control of his body, but to grant him complete manipulation of his mind as well, putting complete faith in him not to damage his trust was another thing entirely. This level of credence was something that no other than Sebastian would ever have the honor of possessing. Rivulets of tears leaked from Ciel's gemstone eyes, flooding his cheeks and jaw with their residue as each teardrop fell as individuals. Their contract, forged in the depths of hell and born from a flamimg hatred and craving for revenge alongside the hunger for a distraction and a pure soul unlike any other, had managed to evolve into this with passing years. Ciel found that no matter what they went through, no matter what they did to each other to try their patience, push their limits, and fray their nerves, nothing could damage their bond. Armies and men stood no chance against them, nor the crown or a maelstrom of angels and demons alike, they would hold strong. Like two pieces of a single puzzle, they were perfectly matched, made for the unique purpose of belonging to one another, the sun to the moon and the ocean to the desert. With thighs to waist, feet to back, arms to shoulders, and lips to lips, Ciel squeezed around his beloved's length as he came violently, screaming his demon's name against bitten lips and bucking upwards to meet every abberant movement as he spilled flecks of snow white onto the stomach and chest of the being he held dearest. Likewise, Sebastian's own climax hit him in powerful waves, causing his human guise to waver and then fade back as his sticky release exploded inside his mate's caverns.

"God, Sebastian... That was... That was... Fuck, I can't put it into words," Ciel groaned, nuzzling his head into Sebastian's shoulder to release a heavy exhale. Rolling onto his right side to avoid crushing his petite master with his lanky limbs, the demon tugged Ciel flush to his chest, rubbing between his bare shoulders in a appreciative fashion. "I agree with you, young master, it was mind blowing. Thank you so very much for doing this. You look ridiculously fetching in outfits such as this, I do hope I'll see it more than once."

"Oh, trust me, after that, you'll be seeing similar attire a lot more." Drifting into a comfortable silence, they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, holding onto each other dearly as they rested. After a few moments and a tired sign from Ciel, Sebastian spoke. "Mm, I am glad... Take a short nap, my lord, letters may be read and written later, but for now you need the sleep more than work. I can see your eyes failing to remain open." Shifting, as if to leave the bed and give the nobleman some alone time to relax and recharge, Sebastian was caught by the waist and guided back to his previous perch, laughing softly as he returned to holding his precious burden. "It's like that then, is it? As you wish then, young master; I shall stay beside you until you are ready to return to your study this evening." Receiving a nod, Ciel's head dropped betwixt Sebastian's chest and his pillow, lulled into a light sleep by the added body heat washing over him and the heartbeat thudding against his ear. Smiling in a mixture of devotion and amusement, Sebastian kissed the winter berry lips that had earlier claimed his in a searching embrace and settled in for a few short hours of quiet time. "What a fine Easter this is... Pleasant dreams, my lord."


End file.
